


hey mister knock on my door

by shrekiejuice



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Coronavirus, Falling In Love, M/M, One Night Stands, Quarantine, anon request, mentions of sexual tings, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekiejuice/pseuds/shrekiejuice
Summary: The blaring music and flashing lights. The wandering hands and and intense staring. The cold wind as they rushed out the door, hand in hand. The voice in the back of Robbe’s head that told him he didn’t ever want this to end.orsander and robbe have a one night stand but are forced to stay together because of lockdown.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	hey mister knock on my door

The warmth of the bed was the first thing Robbe noticed when he awoke from his deep slumber. His eyes were heavy and his limbs were sore, but his hand still roamed the bed to find the source of the warmth. He first felt a warm skin and as his hand ventured further up, he felt messy hair and… oh.

Robbe’s eyes shot open fast, despite his brain still waking up, telling him to slow down. There was no mistake. The tan skin and bleach blonde hair was all there, just lying there next to him. His back was turned to Robbe, an unspoken rule of one night stands. Although being high on adrenaline from the party, Robbe had remembered the night vividly. 

The blaring music and flashing lights. The wandering hands and and intense staring. The cold wind as they rushed out the door, hand in hand. The voice in the back of Robbe’s head that told him he didn’t ever want this to end.

The night wasn’t perfect. There wasn’t much talking, just the coy back and forth flirting. They had talked a bit about college and all, but they were mostly just two lonely people. And he was very gentle, he remembered that. 

“Are you staring, Robbe?” 

The words floated in the air for a bit, Robbe embarrassed he hadn’t known Sander was awake. He didn’t know how to answer. His first impulse was to grab all of his clothes and get out of there, but he turned to Robbe before he could make a logical choice.

There was no way anyone could look that good this early. No one but Sander Driesen apparently. 

“Um..eh..no. I wasn’t. I should probably go.” Robbe sat up and quickly remembered that he was wearing nothing and his clothes were carelessly thrown across the room the night before. It felt stupid that Robbe was embarrassed for Sander to see him naked again. Sander snickered and sat up as well, looking at Robbe.

“Why leave? We’re in lockdown.”

Huh??

Robbe sent an almost alarming look at Sander, making Sander giggle and grab his phone off the floor. He unlocked it and searched “lockdown in Antwerp”. He scooted closer to Robbe, touching his hip to him and showing him his phone. The touch sent a shock to his brain, and maybe one a bit further down as well. 

Robbe looked at his phone, and sure enough, it was true. 

“It went into effect last night right after we got here. Perfect timing.” he sent a wink to Robbe, making him blush. He felt like maybe he should still get dressed, but Sander had the same idea apparently. He stood up and walked to his dresser, grabbing two of everything. He dressed himself right there in front of Robbe before handing Robbe some clothes and walking off the kitchen without another word. Sander’s boundless confidence was dully noted in Robbe’s mind.

~

The brunet got himself dressed and with some thought, walked to the kitchen as well. The flat was a bit messy, but from what Sander had told him on the walk here, all boys lived here. Made sense.

The closer he got to the kitchen, the louder the music got. He recognized the tune from somewhere, the unique voice ringing some bells.

“What’s this?” Robbe asked. He wasn’t planning on talking too much, but Sander intrigued him. 

Sander turned to the younger, a bright smile spreading across his face. His eyes wandered Robbe’s body, staring mostly at his exposed collarbones. Robbe felt nice under Sander’s eyes, he realized. Robbe continued to walk to a countertop where he pulled himself to sit on top of it. Sander’s eyes averted back to whatever he was cooking on the stove.

“Space Oddity, obviously.” A little scoff. Sander finished what he was making and turned back to Robbe

Robbe stuck out his tongue. “Not my fault I don’t listen to what my papa listened to ages ago.”

Sander came closer. “Music-shaming I see? Not cool, Robbe.”

He came closer. Robbe could feel his breathe. He started to squirm a bit.

“No, I’m not. It’s just-”

Lips on his. And wow. Sander was perfect. 

His lips felt like they were supposed to be there. They had made out last night, but it wasn’t like this. 

Sander’s hands went to Robbe’s waist, softly holding his in place on the counter. Robbe’s hands came up to hid face, holding his face so, so gently.

They pulled for a breathe of air and stared at each other. That was no one night stand kiss. 

Robbe kissed Sander’s neck and climbed off of the counter, releasing himself from Sander’s hold. 

“Are we going to eat or not?”

Sander shook his head and smiled wide. Robbe made him feel so warm inside. Oh this boy was going to be the death of him, he knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @shrekie-juice :)


End file.
